No Light
by a62belle
Summary: Coulson is taken in by Skye's father, what happens next? I just realised I forgot to say this for the rest of the stories but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE STORYLINE (unfortunately) Lyrics used are from No Light, No Light by Florence The Machine and Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. Skoulson.


It was an experiment, T.A.H.I.T.I, Fury told him.

Truth to be told, he hadn't had many good experiences with 'experiments', so they called it.

The first time he was ever the victim of an experiment was when he was in 8th Grade. He had a girlfriend called Jayne. She was pretty enough, not popular but not an outcast either. She wasn't loud, nor was she quiet. She was in actual fact, pretty average.

He wasn't sure he had noticed her until she decided to conduct an 'experiment' on him. She stopped talking to him for two weeks.

It made him desperate, made him want her more than ever.

He had a best friend, as weird as it sounded. His name was Jorge Denton. He went off the radar for a couple years, as an 'experiment'.

For some strange reason, he just found himself at the losing end of any 'experiments'.

He wanted the experiments to end.

Phillip Coulson would have to wait for some time.

He'd fallen in love. She'd fallen in love. With each other. Skyson, even their names seemed to just fit.

"Hey AC," she smiles, leaning over to him to plant a kiss on his cheek as he wakes up on his bed.

"Isn't someone up early?" he asks, smiling as he sits up. There was something he always liked about Skye. Finally someone who loved him enough not to play mind games with him. No more 'experiments', no more torture.

"Coffee?" she asks, sliding him a cup of a steaming brown beverage. He smiles once more, taking the cup from her, sipping it thoughtfully.

All at once, their peaceful image is broken.

A very gaunt man, covered in blood suddenly stands before them. Except for the blood, he seemed very much like a normal man, of similar proportions and a thoughtful, slightly cruel look on his face.

"Child," he says, nodding towards Skye, "Beast," he says, staring purely at Coulson.

"What?"' she asks, moving instinctively in front of her AC.

With a quick flick of his wrist, she is thrown back to the wall, an ungodly pain entering the heart of Coulson.

"Please, make it stop," he gasps, fighting against his invisible restrains as he disappears with the man.

Skye's world is shattered when she wakes up.

Oh my god, where's AC.

She hears herself shouting a name, the first name that comes to her head.

Melinda May. At least she, while perhaps could not love Coulson as much as she did, was at least emotionally-invested in him.

May finds herself running towards Coulson's office, where she finds Skye, crouched in a corner.

"He's gone, May," she says, showing her a security tape.

He's gone, he's gone, he's gone. These two words seem to sting more than anything else Skye has ever heard in her life.

She'll find him, she must find him. If he's anywhere on earth, the satellites will be her eyes, the microphones will be her ears, the sensors her touch. She will be everywhere and anywhere until Phillip Coulson is in her arms once more.

"It'll be alright," Jemma offers, as she starts hacking into the NSA.

"You better hope so," she growls, "what do you think that man's doing to AC?"

She offers Skye a significant look, "I'd rather not know."

How right, Jemma, Skye thinks, I'd rather not have to guess, to hear his terrified screams all over again. I heard him once, when Raina had him, I would rather be spared that experience.

She works on her computer, surfing loopholes, finding back-doorways. Willing to do anything to bring back her AC where he belonged.

"Why do you want her?" he asks again, threatening pain with every movement.

"I….Love…..Her," Coulson gasps once more in-between the pain, as the pain comes loaded once more.

He gasps on, in-between the great pain he clings on to the one notion of love for Skye, unwilling to be beaten into any other reason for his 'inappropriateness' with her.

It takes Skye 24 hours before she finally gets a lead on where Coulson might be. She nearly dances, until she realises the amount of security around the compound. Realising she has to use her last resort, she offers her proposal to May.

"You sure?" she asks.

Skye nods confidently. To hell with any secrets S.H.I.E.L.D. used to be bound by, she was doing whatever she could to find her AC back.

"Agent May, just what kind of stunt are you trying to pull!" Natasha Romanov is in the office, looking royally pissed-off.

"Agent Coulson is alive, I wish I could say well, but that's unfortunately not the case," May replies cooly.

"I just spoke to his sister a few weeks ago, she was not notified," Romanov tries again.

"She's, unfortunately, only level 6, and thus is not entitled to such privileged information. Trust me when I say Fury had to tell Coulson his sister was informed just to make sure he didn't go over to cliff of insanity," May replies.

The assassin finally relents, agree into fish out any contacts available.

2 hours, it takes for Skye to reach Coulson.

2 hours before her heart completely shatters.

He's there, lying, eyes open. But there's no-one inside to see, no more steady heartbeat to power his body, just a weak, failing, erratic one Skye can barely feel. No more light in those once brilliant bright blue eyes by the time she reaches him.

"What have you done to him!" she screams at the man being restrained by the The Avengers plus May and Triplett, all of them looking equally venomous.

He's at the gun-point of Skye, but he remains silent for a too-long time.

"Answer the girl!" Thor shouts at him, he's not letting the man who he just realised is, in fact, alive die in front of him.

"He didn't co-operate, he left me no choice," he says, smirking slightly, "you didn't think I was going to let a sick old man let him use you like that, did you my daughter?"

Only two words meet Skye's mouth, "You're daughter?"

"Of course, darling, I love you. I'm your father," he says, smiling with a soft look in his eyes.

She stares at him. Her life-long search has led to this. Her father versus the only man she could ever love. Her AC clinging on to a thread, her father the reason.

"How do I save him?" she says, staring into his eyes.

"Why save him? The Clairvoyant is all-seeing. He foresees a quick death for Phillip Coulson."

"You…..you're the Clairvoyant. You ordered AC to be tortured. You ordered my shooting," she says. She'd wanted two things more than anything else the past year, to find out who The Clairvoyant was and find her father. She never thought it would be so heartbreaking.

"I didn't order your shooting. Garrett messed it up, that man was supposed to be shot. I can see everything. I was born with the gift of being a psychic," he says, spitting out 'that man'.

It's the hardest thing she could ever do in her life, she's not Grant Ward. But how many times must her AC be hurt before her father will finally relent.

A gun shot rings, her father slumps to the ground, dead, the people restraining him splattered with his blood.

"What you waiting for? We've got to save AC!" Skye shouts, unwilling to look anybody in the eye.

They obey her orders, carrying him as gently as possible out off the ground, trying to find out what on earth had happened to him.

Skye is in a med-pod. She's been in the med-pod for too long. Fitzsimmons are trying to find a way to develop an internal, non-painful T.A.H.I.T.I. They're not succeeding.

She watches the screen, depicting the desperately weak heartbeat of her AC. Somewhere, she learnt that music is supposed to help.

"I heard this song once. Here it is,

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes,I never knew daylight could be so violent, A revelation in the light of day, You can't choose what stays and what fades away, And I'd do anything to make you stay, No light, no light, Tell me what you want me to say," she sings softly, never had a song torn through her heart this much.

She was wrong. She remembers how she was there when the line went flat. All the trying to be brave it just broke when the line went flat. She'll never be able to forgive Fitzsimmons now.

It's the in a couple weeks. She'd wanted it sooner, but many people wanted to pay respects to him. Fury had taken the body for preparation for the funeral. She wouldn't be able to forget the time she last saw his blue eyes.

She's practising for the song she'll sing at the funeral.

"Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream!" She's howling by the time she gets to the end of the chorus, thinking of all she had and could have had, she doesn't realise a man standing next to her, crouching slowly.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Skye," he says softly, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

The voice sounds so familiar, but she isn't letting herself believe it. AC's dead. Even a fond memory can't bring him back.

"No, no. You're dead. You can't be here," she says, whispering, not looking into his eyes.

"Not too far from the truth, I did flatline for about forty seconds," he says, softly, turning her around.

He's dare, really and truly there. She hugs him the tightest she's ever hugged him, crying tears of joy as he hugs her back.

She then realises it's implications. T.A.H.I.T.I. all over again. There was a drug storage unit away from the Guest House. She cries for all the anguish he'll go through in finding it out all over again.

She swears revenge against Nick Fury.

But, as of now, she's back in his arms again. Where she belongs.

She dreads the moment when she'll see the lights in his eyes go out again.


End file.
